icollege
by ILUVJENNETTEX
Summary: Sam and freddie's life in college ...gonna be ALOT of seddie :)
1. Chapter 1

Heeeeey so this is my 2nd fan fiction and to those who read my first one I'm sorry it was so awful I promise that this one will be a lot better …ENJOY…

*Disclaimer: i don't own icarly the genius that is Dan schneider does,no copyright intended *

*Freddie's P.O.V*

I groaned as my professor went on and on about shooting a scene from the right angle to capture the right emotion this was basically the material we learned the first day here why was he bringing it up now ,this was my first year at college and so far I loved it except for this boring teacher ,I looked over at my friend Jacob and he was passed out on the table ,me and Jacob didn't get along at first because were complete opposites I'm still a bit of a nerd and a complete control freak whereas Jacob Is a total laid back guy and another difference is he has a different girl every night whereas my last girlfriend was the one and only Samantha Puckett ,I still talk to Sam and hang out with her sometimes but we never really went back to being close friends when Carly left I thought we would but I guess we just went our own ways she is in college too but not this one she went to a culinary school to pursue her passion in food and if you're wondering about Carly she never did come back from Italy I guess it was too nice over there well anyway back to Jacob so we weren't friends at first but then we got paired up in the same dorm room and we realised we had all the same interest he even wants to become a director like me

''Hey Jacob'' I called awakening him from his sleep

''What'' he mumbles his head still on the table

''What time is this class over again''

He straightens up and looks at the clock

''It's over in about five minutes, you want to go for something to eat after this'' he asks

''sure'' I answer

* * *

''You should have seen this chick freddo she was smoking'' Jacob says looking at me from across the table

''Oh yeah what did she look like I ask''

''Well she had long red hair and she had green eyes and her skin was like tanned but not too tanned, I hate girls that look like an orange''

''Yeah me too bro'' I answer

''So did you get any action a tall over the weekend'' he asks

''Nope''

''Dude you got to get yourself out there, go meet girls''

''I just wanna focus on getting through college for now man''

''But at this rate freddo you're going to die alone and I don't wanna put you down or anything but the last girlfriend you had was in high school''

''I know it's just I haven't met anyone I like''

''But you're not trying Freddie''

''Alright let's just drop this okay''

''Right man, whatever you say let's head off I'm expecting someone at our room soon''

''Sure lets bounce'' I say standing up

* * *

I was sitting at my desk doing homework when I felt someone's hands massaging my shoulders

''You work too hard Freddie'' Sam whispers in my ear, ''do you want me to take your mind off of things'' she says coming in front of me and straddling me on the chair

''Yes'' I whisper looking into her pale blue eyes

''Alright then'' she says getting off the chair and dropping to her knees in front of me then she starts to unzip my pants before sliding them off me then she slowly pulls down my boxers then she grabs my dick in her small hand and starts pumping me up and down

My head goes back against the chair as I start to moan

''You like that baby'' say asks

I can't talk so I manage a nod

She starts to pump faster as I become closer and closer to losing it

''Oh Sam….oh Sam …Sam…SAM''

I jolt up from my bed covered in sweat, I usually have these dreams, sometimes about different women but mostly about Sam, I get out of bed and make my way towards the kitchen and Jacob is there watching television

''had a nice dream?'' he asks with a smirk

''shut up'' I say sitting down next to him on the couch

''oh Sam…oh Sam'' he Jacob says in a teasing tone

''dude shut the hell up''

''alright but you know she is on her way over right?''

''why?''

''she is looking to buy some weed off of me''

''ugh you still selling that shit''

''yeah I have to get money somewhere dude and I can't find a job your lucky your mom still sends you money''

''whatever dude but can you not sell it to her I don't want her smoking that shit''

''look dude if I don't give it to her she will get it off of someone else and wouldn't you rather it be me than some jerk that will try to get her into bed''

''I suppose your right I just don't like her smoking that shit''

''dude I know you used to date her and you obviously still care about her but you can't protect her from everything especially if she is not yours to protect''

''yeah I know dude…when will she be here anyway''

''another half an hour which gives you plenty of time to make yourself look more presentable''

''gotcha'' I say then make my way towards my bedroom

* * *

So watcha think …..Sam will be in the next chapter, the real one not the one from Freddie's dreams well anywhoo next chapter will be up really soon….review please xo


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey I'm back so shout out to nayna97 who gave me my first review, thanks so much and masturbation is mentioned in this chapter so sorry to anyone that feels uncomfortable about that...enjoy...

*DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ICARLY ...NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED*

*Freddie's P.O.V*

There she is sitting on my couch looking fucking perfect as always her long blonde hair cascading down her face in loose ringlets she is wearing a really tight top that shows off her curves and breasts and her hot pants is so short that I can see nearly every inch of her long beautiful legs oh god I just wanna run my hands all over her and kiss her and…

''hey Benson''she says pulling me out of my thoughts

''yeah''

''have you talked to Carly lately''

''No why?''

''She got herself a new boyfriend''

''Oh really''

''Yeah and I stalked his Facebook profile he is really hot''

''Oh that's good''

''So you jealous'' she says getting off the couch and walking over to where I was standing beside the counter

''No why would I be''

''Because you still have feelings for her''

''No I don't''

''So why did you kiss her when she was leaving''

''I didn't kiss her she kissed me''

''Whatever'' she says filliping her hair out of her face

''So what you doing tonight?'' I ask

''Nothing …you?''

''Just hanging out here…you wanna stay for a while''

''Sure is Jacob staying here all night?''

''No his got a date''

''Really another one that dudes a man whore''

''Yeah he is''

''So have you been out on a date recently''

''No…have you?''

''Well yeah a few you know me I have a lot of one night stands''

''Yeah I know''

And she did ever since the end of high school Sam had gone on a lot of dates and they would lead to one night stands

''I don't mean to sound like I'm parenting you but please tell me you always be safe''

''Don't worry about that Benson I'm on the pill and since I don't really know where they guys have been I make them use a condom in case I catch anything''

''Yeah but just make sure you remember to take you pill because if you get pregnant you will ruin your life''

''Okay let's stop talking about my sex life and let's talk about yours''

''What''

''Who was the last person you banged''

''Am ….I don't know''

''Aw come on Freddie you must know''

''Am okay if you must know I haven't banged anyone''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean Sam'' I said with a sigh ''that I am a virgin''

''Really'' she said then after I nodded she started giggling

''Aw Sam please stop''

''I'm sorry Freddie'' she said after noticing the hurt look on my face ''it's just your in college and you can't be a virgin in college''

''I know'' I said looking down at my feet

''Hey don't worry about'' she said putting her finger underneath my jaw to pull it up

''Yeah but I'm kind of embarrassed by it'' I said looking into her eyes

''Don't be you can get any girl you want because you are a hot mother fucker''

''Thanks''

''Okay let's go to your room''

''Why'' I ask a hundred thoughts pulsing threw my head most of them dirty

''To watch movies doofus'' she says walking towards my room

* * *

''so if you're still a virgin you must have quite a stack of porn huh'' Sam says looking at me with a smirk playing on the edges of her mouth we were currently laying in my bed under the covers we just watched the hunger games and if I say so myself it was the best movie ever

''no''

''So you don't have any she says raising her eyebrows''

''nope''I say grinning

''so how do you get yourself off…do you think about anyone special''

You I almost said before restraining myself and answering ''no''

''but you do…I mean do you jack off''

''sure I am a man Sam''

''cool but if you don't have a porn collection and you don't think about anyone special what do you do''

''usually I look at stuff on the internet''and think about you I added silently ''so do you am masturbate'' I ask praying she doesn't hit me

''sometimes''

''so who do you think about''

''um just people…want to hear something wacky''

''okay''

''last night I was fingering myself and I thought about spencer''

''what so do you like him or something''

''no like I mean I always had a crush on him and I guess I always wondered what it would be like''

''but its Spence his like a brother to you''

''don't worry dude it's not like anything's going to happen straight away I'm just saying if the opportunity ever arose I would jump at it''

''that's kind of sick Sam''

''yeah I know well anyway I'm really tired do you and if I stay here tonight''

''Yeah that's alright I'll go fix up the couch for you''

''can't I just sleep in hear with you''

''you can but I sleep in my underwear are you comfortable with that''

''dude that's fine I sleep in my underwear too''she says with a laugh

''okay I'm going to go to the toilet be back in a minute'' I say then make my way to the bathroom

* * *

sorry this chapter is so short but the next chapter is nearly done i just have to correct it so i might upload it sooner,please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so i had this chapter done and the next one but my laptop broke so i had to rewrite them on my computer and there was more on this one in the original chapter but i didnt want ey guys waiting for more so here is a short little bit and i promise to have more really soon …enjoy….

**no copyright intended**

* * *

*FREDDIE P.O.V*

I woke up in a very good mood, why am I in a good mood? Well maybe it has something to do with the fact Sam Puckett is currently in my bed and she is pressed up against me, were literally spooning this has to be the best day of my life, my happiness suddenly came to a halt when I noticed I had the biggest boner ever, shit I don't want Sam to see this, better get up I think to myself then I detangle myself from Sam and make my way you the bathroom to take a cold shower

* * *

After the shower I make my way towards the kitchen and Jacob is there on the counter eating a slice of toast in nothing than a pair of boxers

''dude do you ever wear clothes'' I exclaim

''if you got it flaunt It dude'' he says with a smirk

''whatever how was your date'' I ask

''great, she's still asleep'' he says with a slight smile

''you actually let her say over not just kick her out when you're done'' I ask with a raised eyebrow

''I find that offensive I actually like this girl''

''so you mean you want her to be your girlfriend'' I ask not believing what I'm hearing for as long as I have known him his been a player jumping from one girl to the next

''no way dude your only allowed have one girlfriend and I would not be able to do that but maybe she can be one of the regulars''

''oh I'm sure she would love to be listed as one of your sluts''

''hey dude it's a high honour'' he says putting a hand over his heart

''yeah yeah'' I say with a wave of my hand

Then my room door opened and Sam walked out wearing the shirt I was wearing yesterday exposing her long sexy legs

''Freddie do you mind if I use your shower'' she asks

''sure no problem'' I say completely in a trance by her beauty

''thanks see you in a bit'' she says then makes her way back to my bedroom

''dude please tell me you banged her last night'' Jacob says with wide eyes

''no she just slept over'' I say with a sigh

''dude when are you gonna tap that'' Jacob says getting off the counter and going to his bedroom

''soon I hope'' I say even though I'm sure he can't hear me

Hope ey liked and I'm sorry to those who wanted something to happen between Sam and Freddie I just thought it was too soon ….stick around I promise a lot will happen ;)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Follow me on twitter ILUVJENNETTEX


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that but can I just say I KNOW I make grammar errors but unfortunately I DO NOT have time to go over what I have typed I would love if I did but NO I CANT…..enjoy….

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

*FREDDIE'S P.O.V*

''Sam can I come in'' I ask outside my bedroom

''sure come in''

I walk in and Sam is sitting Indian styled on my bed in the centre I walk in and sit on the side facing her

''dude you got a lot of hair products in your bathroom'' Sam says looking up at me

''hey this'' I say gesturing to my hair ''takes a lot of time and money''

''ya whatever'' she says waving me off

''so do you wanna do something today''

''yeah, what do you have in mind''

''maybe we can catch a movie and we can get something to eat after''

''sure let's do it''

* * *

''dude that movie was the worst thing I've ever seen'' Sam says taking a bite out of her burger I nodded my head in agreement while drinking my coke we were currently in jenny's diner we saw MAMA which I thought would be scary but it turned out to be really stupid and It wasn't even one bit scary

''I know but the trailer looked really good'' I argued

''yeah cause they showed all the scariest things in the trailer'' she said and i nodded my head in agreement

''so we should totally go to a club tonight'' Sam says raising her eyebrows

''but Sam it's a Monday'' I argued

''so, were not in high school anymore freddison, this is what college students do it's all part of the experience''

''I don't know, I have to finish an assignment''

''oh come on Benson, live a little''

''can Jacob come''

''sure, come on lets go get ready'' she says jumping up from her seat and walking towards the door

* * *

so next chapter should be up tomorrow and i will try to make it a long one :)


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeeeeeeeeeey so I really suck at this whole updating thing don't I well anywhoo here's another chapter and I will try to have another one up really soon and I know I always say that but I have a break from school now so….anywhoo this chapter is dedicated to PinaySeddier I put in a jealous Freddie ENJOY ….

*Freddie's P.O.V*

So here I am sitting in a crowded club with a load of hormone crazed boys and girls dry humping around me but the only two my eyes are set on is Sam and this guy and even though they just met her ass Is pressed up against his manhood and is grinding all over him god I hate this so much I thought this night was going to be fun especially when Sam showed up at my house wearing the shortest tightest red dress I ever seen my only thought were I wanna run my hands all over her perfect curvy body but now some jackass is doing that I watch as his hand snakes inside her dress from the bottom stopping at her privates okay now is time to take action I quickly scramble to my feet and storm across the dance floor grabbing Sam by her elbow and dragging her into the hallway where there is less noise

''What the fuck Benson'' she screams

''What the fuck were you doing in there Sam''

''What are you talking about I was just having fun''

''Sam you were grinding all over him you looked like a fucking sl…'' I started to say slut but then stopped myself knowing full well that Sam hated when people called her that

''What you say Benson'' she spits at me

''Nothing'' I mumble

''don't be a fucking pussy Benson say what you were gonna say'' she screams

''Sam I wasn't thinking I didn't mean to say it you know I don't think of you like that'' I say

''No it's fine Benson cause you know what I am a slut a fucking big one and everyone should know that'' she screams

''Sam come on your being dramatic I don't even think that of you''

''Yes you do Benson I can tell every time I tell you about a guy I see disgust in your eyes and you should be disgusted because I am a disgusting human being because I have lost count of how many dicks entered me this week''

''God Sam do you have to be so vulgar please stop talking this way about yourself''

''You know it's true Benson and you know what I'm gonna go back on the dance floor and try to find the guy that was fingering me and see will he take me home so he can give me a good fucking''

''Sam please don't go home with him come home with me'' I plead

She looks at me with her eyebrows raised

''So you wanna fuck me as well Benson I should have known sure all you are is a horny virgin'' she spits

''No Sam I meant come home with me and I will put you to bed by yourself cause your obviously drunk and need someone to take care of you''

''Oh whatever Benson I'm gonna go find my guy so he can fuck me catch you later'' she says then walks off leaving me standing alone on the hallway

OKAY I wanted to make this longer but my dad told me to go to bed (I was trying to stay up and wait for Ariana's music video) Oh well see you laters xoxo

WANNA MAKE ME SMILE? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I decided to do a lemon but it's not as detailed as Sam and Freddie's lemons will be …ENJOY….

*Sam P.O.V*

I made my way through the crowd looking for the guy I was dancing with before fat head Freddie interrupted us I mean who the fuck does he think he is, I am single I'm allowed to grind all over some random dude if I want and Benson can't do shit about that after a few minutes of searching for the guy I sat down on a stool in front of the bar and ordered a shot

''What's wrong Sammy you look glum'' Jacob says sitting down next to me

''Your dick of a roommate thinks he can control me ''

''Come on now Freddie is not a dick and you know he worries about you''

''Well he shouldn't I'm a big girl I can take care of myself''

''Oh I know you can'' he says his hand trailing up my thigh

''What are you doing Jacob''

''You know I think your sexy as hell but I have never once tried getting you into bed''

''And why is that''

''Cause your like Freddie's property he still has feelings for you and I can't do that to a bro'' he says while still rubbing his hand up and down my thigh

''I'm no one's property'' I say then turn towards him and smash my lips to his he responds quickly by catching the back of my hair and urging me not to stop I then feel his tongue in my mouth massaging my tongue after a few minutes of making out I pull away

''Let's go back to your place'' I say then reach down and grab his package

''Okay lets go'' he says grabbing my arm and dragging me out the club

* * *

When we got back to his dorm room he quickly ushered me into his room and attacked my lips once more while pushing me down on his bed after a few minutes of making out I felt his hand going to pull down to the bottom of my dress trying to pull it off

''I'll do that'' I say and push him off me and began to remove my clothes once I was completely naked I turn my head towards him to see him laying down completely naked

''So do you want me to go on top'' I say as I straddle him

''Oh fuck yeah'' he groans

''okay'' I say then scoot back so I can take hold of his cock

''Jesus Jacob you're already hard'' I comment

''Yeah and ready to go so stop your yapping and ride me''

''Okay let's do it'' I say as I take hold of his cock and guide it towards my pussy then push myself on to him

''Fuck you're so tight'' he says when he is fully in me

''And you huge'' I say as I start moving myself up and down

''Fuck this'' Jacob says the flips me over so now his on top

''What the fuck dude I wanted to be on top''

''Too bad bitch you were taking too long'' he says has he thrust in to me

''Oh Jacob'' I moan he keeps thrusting in to me faster and harder and soon his got me panting and screaming

''Oh Sammmmm '' he moans as he comes inside of me

''Freddieeeeee'' I scream as I reach my climax he then removes himself and lies beside me

''You do realise you screamed Freddie right'' he asks me

''Yeah sorry about that it happens from time to time''

''Were you thinking about him'' he asks me

''Not at the start but towards the end he just came into my mind

''Oh right'' we then fall in to an awkward silence but then we hear his door opening and when we look up Freddie is standing in the door way at first he just looks shocked then he looks hurt then he just looks mad

''What the fuck is this'' he screams I quickly scramble to get my dress and cover myself Jacob puts on his boxers and walks over to Freddie

''What the fuck bro you can't just barge in here'' Jacobs says trying to push him out the door

''No its fine I'm going'' I say as I walk out the bedroom and towards the front door but before I get there Freddie caches my hand and turns me around

''Did you seriously have sex with Jacob'' he asks

''Yeah I did why'' I ask putting my hands on my hips

''You know what Sam maybe you are just a fucking slut, a dirty filthy slut and I never want to see you again'' he screams

''come on Freddie you cant mean that'' I say putting my hand on his shoulder

''get the fuck out Sam'' he says pushing me I stumble back and hit the door I look up at Freddie and give him a hurt look but he just turns and walks towards his bedroom I then leave and head towards my apartment while tears stream down my face

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it ...and happy Easter to Ey all please please please review!


	7. authors note :)

AUTHORS NOTE: so i posted the lemon but i never checked my reviews before i did it and when i did reealised most of you guys were against it so what should i do, do you want me guys to delete it. PLEASE review and let me know and i'll actually read the reviews this time :)


	8. chapter 7

Hey guys so I'm really starting to feel that I'm totally messing up this story, Am I? well anyway here is the next chapter and I'm so sorry if there is any mistakes but I'm so tired and I just finished my daily workout and it's pretty intense but I'm trying to get a lot of chapters done this week cause next week I'm back to school and I'll probably be only updating once a week but I'll try to do more and I'm also really happy you guys told me not to delete the lemon between Sam and Jacob cause Sam and Freddie needed to fall out cause it's part of the plot and I thought her sleeping with Jacob was the best way for them to fall out. Well anyway sorry I'm babbling…ENJOY…..

* * *

*Freddie's P.O.V*

I'm so fucking mad how could Jacob do this to me he know how I felt about her but he still fucking slept with her I sprang up from my bed and walked up to Jacobs door banging on it so hard I think I bruised my hand

''What the fuck dude'' he says opening his door

''Just tell me why Jacob'' I say as I walk in to his room and sit on his bed

''What are you on about bro'' he says closing the door and walking up in front of me

''You know full well what I'm talking about, how could you sleep with Sam''

''Look bro I'm sorry I know how much she means to you but come on it was just a little fuck''

''Well you obviously don't know how much she means to mean if you consider being with her just a little fuck''

''look I know you still kinda have feelings for her''

''I don't kinda like her I fucking love her'' I yell at him then I storm over to him getting in his face

''Do you get that man I LOVE her and you just screwed everything up when you screwed her''

''Come on man you know it wasn't all me it takes two to tango you know maybe next time you decide to fall in love with a girl make sure she is not a fucking slut''

BANG my fist made contact with his jaw and he stumbled back clutching his face a surprise look written all over his face

''What the fuck man I think you broke my jaw'' he said coming in my face

I grabbed him by the collar backing him up against the wall

''Never call her a slut ever again and don't talk to her ever again and don't tell anyone and I mean ANYONE that you guys slept together, you hear me '' I growl while slamming his head against the wall

''Yeah man I swear I won't'' he replies shakily

''good'' I say realising him and walking towards the door

''hey man'' he calls after me

''yeah''I say turning around

''She said your name, well more liked screamed it right at the end'' he said slightly grinning

''so'' I question

''Well I just hope that helps you a bit'' he says

I just nod but that really didn't help at all

* * *

*Sam's P.O.V*

I stagger back home my heels in my hand I can't believe I did that to Freddie I feel like shit all the things he said to me about being a slut was true I am and a big one and I possibly ruined his only male friendship he has cause he doesn't talk to Gibby no more or spencer either. And I know for sure I ruined our friendship I know he will never want to see me again, oh geez what am I going to do I can't cope without Freddie, I can't cope with not seeing his face every day not seeing his smile or hear his laugh or look into his brown eyes.

''What am I going to do without him'' I whisper to the air before breaking down in tears again

*Luke's P.O.V* (you don't know who he is yet)

I watch her as she staggers back home, she keeps on been crying and whispering what will I do without him, I would love to know who she is talking about she is wobbling around quite a bit so I know she has been drinking that will have to stop once she is mine ,I finally decide in my head that I don't want to wait any longer I have been watching her from her dumb web show for years and once that ended I started following her but enough is enough I want her to be mine. I stop and look at her from behind a dumpster as she gets her keys out for her apartment

''Soon you will be mine'' I whisper then turn and walk down the street to my car

* * *

so sorry again if there are any mistakes don't blame me blame my crazy workout routine that has left me weak and tired and only fit for bed and that's where i'm going right now , much love thanks for reading xoxo PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, you see I'm going to new York for my birthday next week and I'm staying for three weeks so I had a lot of school work I had to get done. So to make up for my lack of update here is a long chapter ….ENJOY…

*Sam P.O.V*

I lay in curled up in my bed too tired to move I can't remember the last time I slept or ate I'm too depressed to do anything, I feel horrible for what I did to Freddie, I tried to call to apologise a few times but he won't pick up the phone and I don't have the energy to go around his place and I don't think I could talk to him face to face anyway. I hear my phone ringing in the distance but I can't move after a couple of minutes it stops and I sigh in relief but then it goes off again and I drag myself out of bed to retrieve it

''Hello'' I answer and gasp and my voice it sounds so dead

''Sam is that you'' my friend jenny asks

''Yeah it's me why''

''You just sound so….well anyway what you what to do tonight''

''Jen I really just want to stay at home''

''Again, Sam this can't go on anymore it's been a week, just get over that nerd and come out with me''

''Jen I really don't want to go partying tonight''

''We don't have to go partying we can just go to the movies, we can see that movie side effects''

'''I don't know if I'm up to it Jen''

''Channing Tatum is in it'' she says in a sing song voice

''Okay I'll go, what time'' I ask

''I will collect you in an hour ''

''Okay see you then, bye''

''Bye love you darling'' she says hanging up

* * *

*Freddie P.O.V*

''Get ready were going out tonight'' Jacob says barging into my room

''Dude get the fuck out I'm not talking to you'' I say my eyes never leaving my game

''Come on dude I said I'm sorry, so just get over it and come out with me tonight''

''And where exactly would we be going'' I say pausing my game to look up at him

''Just out to a club, maybe meet a few girls''

''No '' I say then turn back to my game

''I bet Sam is going out, maybe even meeting guys and your just here like a loser''

''What the fuck did you just say'' I growl

''Just saying how it is dude she's out there every night getting pissed then leaving with some random guy and your just here all alone like a pathetic loser an she is just laughing at you, she is not moping at home she is out enjoying herself, so you should too''

''What time are we leaving'' I say my voice flat

''That a boy, about an hour''

''Okay''

''Get dressed dude'' he says then leaves my room

* * *

*Freddie P.O.V*

So here I am sitting in crowed club and all I want to do Is go home and sit in darkness and think about Sam, I know she hurt me and I should be furious with her but then anger I felt the night I saw her with Jacob disappeared the second she walked out the door all I want is to have her in my arms and claim that's she is mine but I can never do that and I don't know if I can ever trust her again that's why I'm not talking to her not because I'm still angry t her I admit I am still hurt but the main reason for not talking to her is I don't ever want to get hurt again so that's why I'm pushing her away and I must admit it hurts like hell.

''Hey why do you look so upset'' someone asks me I look up and see a girl standing in front of me she has long brown hair and dark skin she is wearing a short skirt and belly top

''You know just life problems'' I murmur

''Tell you what how about I get you a drink to turn that frown upside down'' she says sitting at the bar beside me

''okay'' I say

''I'm Lily be the way'' she says extending her hand out to me

''Freddie'' I say taking her hand an shaking it

''Hot name'' she comments and I smile my first genuine smile in a week

* * *

*Sam P.O.V*

''Can I get large salted popcorn and some tacos with lots of cheese and a big packet of Doritos and three packets of minstrels, two packets of skittles and a large coke please'' I say to the girl behind the counter

''Wow a little thing like you is going to eat all that'' a voice said from behind me

''So is that a problem'' I say then turn around and notice the guy behind me he is really tall and has blonde hair and I can't help but notice his big pale blue eyes that look a lot like mine

''No problem I just can't imagine you eating it all'' he says a smirk across his face

''I feel like there is a bet coming on'' I say smiling at him

''Okay I bet you twenty bucks you won't be finished all that by the end of the film'' he says

''fifty bucks'' I say grinning

''How about thirty bucks and loser has to buy winner lunch''

''You're on dude, but how will you know if I eat it all'' I question

''Guess I'm going to have to sit with you'' he smirks raising an eyebrow

''Guess you are'' I smile up at him

''I'm Sam by the way, who are you''

''I'm Luke '' he says winking at me

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, please review I love hearing what you guys think just don't be disrespectful. I promise to have a new chapter really soon , REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm back from my holiday new York was just amazing well anyway I was going to wait till next week to update but I'm in a super happy mood cause Ariana Grande just followed I said to celebrate I would update. Oh and Btw my name used to be ILUVJENNETTEX on twitter but now it's Voodooloveee so follow me and if you have any questions about this fanfic you can ask me on their cause I'm always on twitter …ENJOY…..

*Sam P.O.V*

''I still can't believe you ate all that food'' Luke says to me when we stop in front of my apartment building

''Well believe it buddy cause I did and now you have to pay me thirty dollars so cough it up'' I say and extent my hand towards him

''Here you go'' he says handing me the thirty dollars

''Thanks for walking me home even though you really didn't have to''

''Of course I did your friend ditched you to go to a club and you can't walk these streets alone you don't know what kind of weirdo's you could run into''

''Oh I wouldn't worry about me anyone that tried to mess with me would get a beating from my good ole butter sock''

''What the hell is a butter sock''

''A sock full of butter obviously''

'' How did you ever come up with that''

''Ugh it's a long story''

''Well you can tell me over lunch''

''You still want to do that?''

''Of course, I'll collect you here at two tomorrow is that cool''

''Um sure''

''Goodnight Sam'' he whispers then leans down and very gently kisses me on the cheek.

*Freddie P.O.V*

I woke up with the worst pain in my head I felt dizzy and nauseous what the hell did I do last night. Then I heard soft breathing beside me so I opened my eyes and the girl from the bar was sleeping next to me what was her name again…oh yah lily. I couldn't stop looking at her she was so beautiful even with messy hair It was only when she shifted to her side I noticed she was fully naked. What the hell did I really lose my virginity and can't even remember it.

''What you thinking so hard about Freddie'' lily whispers I didn't even realised she woke up

''Just trying to remember what happened last night''

''Well let's just say you didn't have a clue what was going on at the start but after a while you got used to it and you mightn't be the best lover ever but after a few goes I'm sure you'll get the hang of it''

''A few g... g...goes '' I stumble

''yeah how about we even practice now'' she says smiling widely

''N…n..n..Now '' I stumble again

''Yes now'' she says then reaches up grabbing the back of my hair and pulling my head towards her and kissing me passionately.

Sooooooo Freddie is no longer a virgin yahhh for him well anyway I was going to do a lemon for lily and Freddie(LEDDIE,YES I DID GIVE THEM THEIR OWN NAME) but decided against it and I hope that ey guys know who this Luke fella is if you don't go back and read previous chapters HIS IN THERE anyway byeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. Chapter 10

New chapter yahhhhh….

* * *

*Luke P.O.V*

There she is sitting across from me eating like a hound dog, that will have to change, also the way she is sitting, crouched like a tiger that will definitely have to change, it's going to take a lot of work to make her perfect but I have been waiting for this for too long to ever give up I will make her perfect and I will make her mine

* * *

*Freddie P.O.V*

''What you wanna see darling'' lily purred in my ear

''I don't mind, what do you wanna see babe'' I say then put my hand around her waist

''Doesn't matter, I won't be watching it anyway''

''Oh really why''

''cause me and you are going to be doing something else''

''Like what'' I smirk

''You know what babe'' she says then licks her lips

''We better hurry then'' I say then grab her arm and pull her in the line to pay for our tickets

* * *

''That movie was great'' Lily says as we walk hand in hand down the street

''Oh really what was it even about''

''I don't know some witch or something'' she laughs

''They prefer the word caster''

''how do you know anything about it your tongue was down my throat through the whole movie''

''I have good ears'' I laugh

As we walk past a diner I look through the window and see Sam sitting with a guy, at first I felt mad cause she never goes on dates and it must be serious if she is on one, but then I noticed she was laughing, good for her it's about time she stopped the whole one night stand ordeal and actually have a normal healthy relationship, kind of like my one I smile then wrap my arm around lily and kiss her cheek.

* * *

So I know it was short and kind of boring but I need to have a few chapters of just lily and Freddie's and Luke and Sam's relationships, I will update very soon cause I am now on SUMMER VACATION :D


	12. Chapter 11

PLEASE READ! …..Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages I thought with it being summer and all I would have more time to do it but it's just been super crazy lately and I actually have no idea where this story is going, I wish I had another person writing it with me *Hint Hint* anyone up to it? , this chapter may be boring because it's only really a filter chapter... ENJOY….

* * *

*Freddie P.O.V*

''Hey hot stuff'' Lily says sitting on my bed

''Hey, I thought you had English lit now''

''Teacher never came so I decided I wouldn't stick around''

''So what you wanna do today'' I ask sitting next to her

''Nothing'' she replies glumly while laying back on my bed

''Hey what's wrong?'' I ask pulling her up

''I need to ask you something'' she says staring into my eyes

''Shoot''

''What are we'' she asks looking down

''What do you mean?''

''I mean like what is our relationship are we just friends with benefits or are we more''

''Why are you even asking this of course were not friends with benefits, your my girlfriend, why would you not think that''

''Well you haven't told me you love me yet and when someone mentions that Sam girl around you, you totally just freeze up and you've never told me the story between you guys, I can tell you have feelings for her''

''Look Lily the reason I've never told you I love you is cause we have only been dating three weeks but you must know that I do care deeply for you''

''That's it…you only care deeply for me''

''For now yeah''

''So what about that Sam girl, tell me that story, do you still have feelings for her''

''Well you know she was my best friend and that we dated for a while back in high school right?''

''Yeah I watched icarly'' she says with a smirk

''Yeah so when we got to college I guess I started developing feelings for her again or maybe they never went away in the first place but then we had a fight and now we don't talk no more''

''What was the fight about?''

''She slept with Jacob'' I mutter bitterly

''Why did that upset you so much'' she asks worriedly

''Well I suppose I still loved her, and when she slept with him…. it crushed me'' I say my voice breaking

''I'm sorry Freddie I can't do this'' she says getting up heading toward the door

''Hold up'' I say grabbing her arm ''why?''

''Cause what if one day she comes back and wants you back…. you will end up breaking my heart''

''Lily that would never happen…. I…I don't love her anymore''

''Promise'' she whispers

''Promise'' I say then wrap my arms around her, my stomach twitching in guilt cause I just lied to my new girlfriend for the first time.

* * *

*Sam P.O.V*

''Hey dude what you want to do tonight'' Luke says to me as we exit the diner and walk along the side-walk

''I was thinking about just staying in''

''Oh come on Sam don't be such a buzz kill''

''Come on Luke you know how much I hate going out these days, too many loved up couples''

''Well then get a man''

''And where do you suppose I get one of them Luke''

''Just look in front of you'' Luke says stopping us and placing himself in front of me while putting his hands on my shoulders

''What?'' I ask confused

''Oh come on Sam we have hung out so much lately were basically dating why not make it official''

''But we have never even kissed or anything''

''So let's change that'' he says then leaning down and placing a small chaste kiss on my lips

''So what you say you wanna date officially?''

My mind was screaming at me to say no, to tell him I'm still madly in love with that stupid nub Freddie Benson and I was just about to but then I remembered Freddie has moved on he has been dating this girl named lily and she looked lovely and all but every time I see her I want to rip her guts out it's a good thing we don't go to the same college or she would have already been dead so after much debating with myself a dry lifeless ''Yes'' escapes from my lips and Luke smiles and throws his hand around my shoulders and we continue down the sidewalk.

* * *

So I realize there is not much seddie going on, but don't you worry it will happen eventually be patient purple monkeys. And also please please please review it makes me so sad when I see all the viewers but then only 3 out of them review so please don't make me sad, it's literally 4 in the morning so thank me for staying up this late to finish this chapter, peace out x


End file.
